theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tango Santiago
My 27th fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. Ronnie and Lincoln are supposed to dance tango. At afternoon Lincoln went outside his house and slamed front door in anger. Lincoln: the audience You see me angry and wonder "Why is Lincoln Loud angry?". It's because my sisters just kicked my out of their party. They said it's because I'm a party ruiner. I denied it and then they reminded me how I kicked them out of my pool and how I ruined their pool . When I said I changed they reminded me how I invited Clyde for my slumber party and when he decided to play with them instead of me I avoided him. How can I change if they don't give me a chance? I'm so angry I need someone to keep me company. Lincoln took his mobile phone from his pocket and called Clyde. Clyde: Hey, Lincoln, what's up? Lincoln: I tried to have a party with my sisters but they kicked me out. Clyde: Oh, boy. That was so low of them. Lincoln: Can I come to your house to hang out with you? Clyde: Sorry, not today. I and my dads renovate the house. You can't go there and I can't leave them alone. Lincoln: disapointed I see. What a shame. Clyde: Sorry I can't help you. Bye I need to go back to work. Lincoln: the audience Afternoon is young and I need a companion. I'll call Bobby. Bobby: Hey bro, good you call me. Lincoln: Hey Bobby. Can I come to your house? Bobby: I was about to call you to ask you for this. Lincoln: I'm glad to hear it. What's the matter? Bobby: I'll tell you the details when you arrive. Come to my casa right now. Lincoln: I'm going. Lincoln arrived at Santiago House and was greeted by Bobby and Ronnie Anne. Lincoln: Buanas tardes, amigos. So what business do you have? Bobby: Hey Lincoln. greeted by bro shake My sis will tell you what's going on. Ronnie: Hi Lincoln. I have a big request for you. Be my partner at tango dance. Lincoln: shocked Wha...What? So sudden? I\d like to help you at anything but I've never danced tango. Bobby: Don't worry I will be your instructor. We still have lot of time to practice. Ronnie: You are my first choice. Don't worry I also am fresh in this like you. Lincoln: I will definitelly help you but first tell me what is this all about. Bobby: Abuela and Abuelo are going to visit us and they wish my sister dance for them. Ronnie: They've always loved tango because they met on dancing and fell in love in each other during their tango performance. Eww, oversweeted love story. Lincoln: It looks serious, so let's start training now. Bobby: I'm happy for your enthusiasm. I danced tango with my bebe so I will instruct you. Lincoln: Speaking of Lori I don't want her to know you train me in tango. Bobby: Why? I thought your sisters would support you. Lincoln: dishonestly If only one or two of them helped me but they are 10 and it means they cause more damage than support together. Ronnie: How is it? Lincoln: Once when I said I go on date with Ronnie Anne they brushed my hair, painted my nails, gave me lipstick, et cetera, et cetera. I was tired and looked ridiculous in result. Ronnie: And then our date was embarrassing. Bobby: All clear, I'll keep it in secret. Before you two start, remove your shoes. Training for novices will be safer. Lincoln: the audience The real reason I don't want my sisters to know about it is my retaliation for kicking me our their party. If they don't want me to play with them then I don't want them to know about me training Tango. They won't come to see my dance with my girlfriend and after this I will tell them about it to see their ashamed face. laugh Bobby: Sis, grab your partner's left hand with your right hand and put your left hand on his neck and you Lincoln put your right hand on her back. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne did as Bobby said but she grabbed his wrist. Bobby: Not like that. It's dance, not fight. Palm to palm fingers between fingers. The dance partners corrected their hand poses. When they tried to dance Lincoln stepped on Ronnie Anne's feet. Ronnie: angry Auch! Watch your steps! Lincoln: scaried Sorry! Bobby: This is gonna be a long training. At same time the sisters had fun during their party until Leni noticed something. Leni: Wait, where is Lincoln? Luna: What? I don't hear anything. stoped playing keyboard Lori: annoyed Why did you stop? How are we going to have fun now? Leni: Lincoln isn't with us. Is he invisible? Lisa, did you test one of your potions on him? Lisa: No, I just told him he is "persona non grata" and showed him my statistics as a proof he ruins our parties most often. According to my calculations he can't have fun with us. Luna: How could you! Do you have feelings in you head? Did you think it through? Did you wonder how can he feel now? Lisa: In my interest was to ensure the party won't be ruined and statistically Lincoln has the biggest number of ruining parties. He kicked us out from his pool, destroyed our pool, wanted Clyde to leave after he picked us over him to play, he broke promice of taking us to Burping Burger by his hired limosine, he refused to have fun with us in Grand Venture State Park, he... Luna: Stop it! Lisa: Statistics don't lie, as you see. Luna: Shut...Up! You kicked our brother out from the party! Now he thinks we don't consider him one of us! If he doesn't feel like one of us he'll distance himself from us. Lynn: sad With who could I play then? Lana: With me. Lynn: annoyed The question was rethorical. Luan: Pointdexter, you clearly have F from sociology, psychology and public relations. Lisa: I don't like being called that and I am a physician and a biologist, I didn't study those fields. Luan: Maybe you should have because you have poorer social skills than Lucy! Lucy: annoyed I am right here! Lori: We are terrible, we had so much fun we didn't notice Lincoln wasn't here. Leni: I did notice that. Luna: sadly I was given a role of his guardian. I was supposed to make him feel like one of us and it turned out I am not competent at this. Lori: Pointdexter, even if he is a party ruiner he won't learn how to not be one by avoiding having fun with us! You shall put yourself in your statistics as the biggest party ruiner. Lucy: It wasn't a good party after all. I was more fascinated by reading my book. Lisa: in her notebook I need to update my statistics about party ruining family members. Lynn: anger she took Lisa's notebook and ripped it to shreds Try to note this! Luan: Funnier would be saying "Update yourself". laugh Get it? Leni: How can you joke when our brother thinks we're the worst now? Lori: I'll re-invite him. Dang it! He literally turned his phone off! Congratulations, Pointdexter, because of you I have to literally cancel the party! Lola: Sarcastically Thanks a lot! You have no class, Pointdexter! All sisters left Lisa very disappointed by her behavior. In same time Lincoln was practicing tango with Ronnie Anne instructed by Bobby. Bobby: No, the male partner is supposed to lead the female partner. Ronnie: But I am stronger and tougher. Bobby: But tradition is a sacred thing. Abuelo won't be pleased with any flaw. Lincoln: the audience Bobby reminds me myself when I trained Lana to be like Lola. Bobby: Mejor, now make half spin counter clock wise you two. Ronnie: Like that. Bobby: Not so fast! Do it again. Lincoln: Ok. Bobby: That's fine. Sister, make one full spin alone. observed his pupils Now full spin you two then sister makes full spin alone again. Lincoln: Too fast! Ronnie: Yeah! Bobby: Ugh because it has to be. Now Lincoln catch her when she's falling. Lincoln and Ronnie: Aaah! fell on floor Bobby: !Malo, malo, malo! Ronnie: You're so weak! Lincoln: You're heavier than me! Ronnie: I am not fat! You're too thin! Bobby: Basta! Try again! Lincoln: his arm to Ronnie Seniorita? Ronnie: annoyed Ugh. I can handle myself. Bobby: was saying and his pupils were practicing Like before make small circle, now you two half spin, sis full spin, you two full spin, sis full spin alone, now Lincoln catch her. Lincoln: Aaah! stretches his right leg to keep balance while catching Ronnie Ronnie: Good you didn't fail this time. Bobby: 4 long steps in Lincoln's left. Now 2 full spins you two, sis full spin and now hands up. Ronnie and Lincoln stopped and lifted all their hands much to Bobby's annoyance! Bobby: facepalm No, I didn't mean this. Just lift the arms that hold each other up! Start again. After training Lincoln left Santiago House. Lincoln: the audience Bobby said it was a nice start but he saw better ones. When I made a sad face he said he saw also worse one to cheer me up. I'm tired after this training. I need to sleep to restore my strength. Bobby also said to me I need to eat some meat to get tougher. I have to go to Santiago every afternoon. To me that means lots of meeting with Ronnie Anne. It's my luck and I won't share it with my sisters after how they treated me. Lincoln opened door to his house and his sisters greeted him but he only showed an angry face. Luna: Where have you been bro? Lincoln: Why do you care now and not when you took whole fun for yourself? Luna: That was Lisa's opinion not ours. Lincoln: Then why did none of you stop me? Leni: I noticed first you were missing. Lori: I tried to call you but you didn't respond. I can't blame you. Luan: There was no party in the end and we all scolded Lisa or how we call her now Pointdextrer. Leni: Sorry for making you feel unwanted. Lori: We can make a new party with you and Lisa won't be welcomed. Lincoln: It changes nothing. My pain in heart didn't disappear. I rather such mistakes never happen rather than fixing it. Lori: I'm sorry but we can't undo what was already done. Fixing mistakes is the best we can do. Lincoln: I'm not in the mood. I'm going to brush my teeth and to my bed, I;m tired after walking around the town to get rid of my anger. went upstairs Lynn: I hope he will forgive us tommorow. Lana: Better if he forgives us. I haven't seen him so upset for long. Lola: It's all because of Lisa's stupidity. Luan: Lisa and stupid, those 2 words are rarely next to each other. laugh Lori: Go to bathroom and to your rooms. Lincoln was passing Lisa's room and he heard Lily. Lily: Hey! Lincoln: What's up Lily? Lily: hugged Lincoln and pointed Lisa with angry face Lincoln: You don't want to be with Lisa? Lily: nodded Lisa: Even you, Lily? Lincoln: You brought this on yourself. Reap what you saw. The sisters don't want you on next parties. How could you even do this to me? Lisa: Well,... Lincoln: Stop! Don't explain yourself because nothing can explain you. I'm taking Lily as she doesn't want to sleep in your room. Lincoln took Lily to his room. Lincoln: Because you are the best at keeping secrets I'll tell you what I did this afternoon. Lily: Huh? Lincoln: I trained dancing Tango with Ronnie Anne because her grandparents plan to visit her and she will greet them with tango and I will be her partner. Lily: giggle Lincoln: Right, I will dance tango with Ronnie Anne, this will make us closer and I'll earn respect of their family. But I'll keep it in secret from rest of the sisters as revenge for excluding me from their party. I'll tell them this after the dance and then to see their faces. laugh Lily: terrified Aaah! Lincoln: Oh, sorry, Lily, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm telling you this because you're the most trustworthy as you won't tell anyone. Lincoln practiced one dance sequence with Lily, he kissed her for goodnight and both went sleep. His morning was smelly much to his disgust. He took Lily to her room, changed her diaper, threw the old one to trash and put his linen to washing machine. He and his sisters were avoiding Lisa remembering yesterday and Lincoln hardly could hide his disappointment clearly visible on his face. Next afternoon Lincoln came to Santiago House again. Much to his surprise training room had mattresses on floor and walls. Lincoln: Hey guys, what's with this all? Ronnie: Hey, Lincoln. Bobby: Hey, bro, after yesterday I expect crashes so I put old matrasses to secure you two from potential damages. Lincoln: sarcastically Thanks for thinking about me too. Ronnie: We must train. grabbed Lincoln's hand The young Tango practitioners followed Bobby's instructions like yesterday. There were steps, spins, half-spins, catchings and poses. Either Ronnie Anne or Lincoln hit the wall or floor many times. Bobby facepalmed every time something went wrong. Bobby: No, no, no! You keep making same mistakes! You act like you don't care. Lincoln: But all we do is just spinning. What is this all for? Bobby: How dare you to say such blasphemy?! Ronnie: Brother, take it easy. Bobby: Family visit is soon and we can't fail. Lincoln: You give me bad motivation and you don't even mind explaining me purpose of this. Ronnie: Lincoln, it's over for today, take rest. Lincoln returned home in a bad mood because he felt he's losing motivation. Lynn greeted him with punch but he instictly catched her fist much to her surprise. He quickly took dancing pose making Lynn feel strange and then he spinned her and pushed, making her hit wall. Lynn: What kind of trick it was? Lincoln: That's no trick, it was an instinct. Lynn: I've never seen such fighting style, who thought you that? Lincoln: the audience It seem tango can be used not only to dance. Lynn Nobody thought me this, I just did it by accident. Lynn: Then you're very lucky. Are you still mad for skipping the would be party? Lincoln: Yes, Lisa expelled me and nobody tried to stop her. You're lucky I don't hold grudges for long. Lynn: Don't worry. I'll make sure you be on our next party. hugs Lincoln.We're family and we all shall be together. Lincoln: bit guilty Yeah right. Lynn: Wait, you're thougher, I can feel it. Lincoln: That's that long walk. Lynn: Then you shall walk more often. I would have more equal sparing partner. Lincoln went upstairs and noticed Lucy playing with head statue of Edwin, it looked like she's dancing with it. Lincoln thought this can be an opportunity to practice tango. Lincoln: What are you doing, Luce? Lucy: I'm dancing with Edwin. Lincoln: This is just his head, wouldn't you like to dance for real? With me for example? Lucy: But I want to dance with Edwin. Besides what's with this idea? Lincoln: I'm just in mood. I can disguise myself as Edwin if you wish. Lucy: I'll do it. Lucy made an amateur makeover to Lincoln so he would look like Edwin. The siblings danced tango like Lincoln was trained by Bobby. It wasn't perfect but Lincoln got some experience. Lucy felt happy but also strange. Lucy: Thanks, Edwin,... Eh, I mean Lincoln. Since when can you dance valtz like this? Lincoln: Sadie Hawkins dance with 4 girls. Lucy: If I need to practice dance then I know who can I trust to teach me then. Lincoln felt sorry for lying to Lucy, he began thinking he goes too far with keeping his secret out of spite. In same time Bobby tried to train Ronnie Anne by dancing with her on his knees. Ronnie: Brother, don't you think you go too far? Bobby: I just had a phone from Abuela, they will come sooner so we must make the training faster. Tommorow you'll dance in dancing attire. Ronnie: You know I detest dresses. I reather wear a suit. Bobby: Tradition dictates that female partner is supposed to wear long dress, suits are for male partners only. Ronnie: Tradition sometimes means stagnation. Next day Lincoln came to Santiagos in black suit, he blushed on sight of Ronnie Anne in red dress. Lincoln: You look so...lovely, Ronnie Anne. Ronnie: I don't like girly clothes. Lincoln: Welcome to my world, suits are so uncomfortable. Dang it, this suit chockes my under armpits! Ronnie: You look nice when you complain. Bobby: At least you look elegant. Now practice. Bobby turned on the music and his pupils started practice. However Lincoln blushed when he catched Ronnie's thigh and stopped dancing, Ronnie also blushed. Bobby: Why did you stop?! Lincoln: Sorry but when I touch Ronnie Anne's skin I feel strange. Ronnie: I feel embarrassed when Lincoln holds my thigh. Bobby: Sigh, hormones. You must get through this or you won't make even a single step! Ronnie Anne and Lincoln made progress in their dancing skills but they always got embarassed and stoped everytime the boy grabbed the girl's thigh. Ronnie: This is bad. Lincoln: Bobby, do you have gloves? Maybe with them it wouldn't be hard. Bobby: I don't get what do you plan but I trust you. Lincoln put gloves on his hands and danced with Ronnie Anne and this time there were no embarassing moments for him, still Ronnie's ones only got smaller but they could dance with no problem. Bobby: Perfecto, now for the final you are supposed to kiss each other. Lincoln and Ronnie: What?! Ronnie: You know I detest kissing. Bobby: This is the final act, you have too. Lincoln: Ehh, let's save it for tommorow when your grandparents arrive. Ronnie: I second it. Bobby: Sigh, fine then. Lincoln returned home but when he opened the door he met his sisters with angry faces. Lola: Explain yourself! Why do you hide something from us? Lincoln: All I hide is my body under that suit. Luan: Ha-ha-ha, don't deny it! Watch yourself. showed him a camera recording of Lincoln dancing with Lucy Lori: I recognised those moves because I danced it with Bobby. Tell us what are you literally up to and why you kept silent whole time. Lynn: You won't leave the room till you tell us everything. Lincoln: Sigh, fine but please don't be mad on me. Lori: That depends only on you. Lincoln: Bobby and Ronnie Anne are going to be visited tommorow by their grandparents. For a week Bobby trains me his sister so we could dance tango to greet them. Luna: Dude! How could you hide such great thing from us?! Lola: You're one of us, we tell each other everything! Lincoln: Oh, now you say I'm one of you! Not when Lisa showed me her statistics. By the way when did you start suspecting something? Luan: Lily made strange spins after you took her to your room. Lucy: I began suspecting after you danced with me. I trusted you and you lied to me and used me! Lynn: Family is a team, all members shall trust each others. Lincoln: You're overreacting it! It was my business. I didn't see any necessity to tell you and Lucy maybe I used you but didn't you have fun? Lucy: Right I had but I rather you to be honest with me. Luna: Or maybe he didn't tell us because he was mad at us for the party? I told you if he doesn't feel like one of use, he distances himself from us. Lincoln: I don't try to distance myself from family. I just don't have to tell you everything. Everyone needs some privacy in this house. Luan: You contradict yourself! Lori: He doesn't, he makes sense. I don't tell you what I chat with Bobby about, Lola doesn't tell who how she wins beauty pegants, Lisa doesn't share details of her studies with us, I am also sure Lucy doesn't read all her poems for us and I suspect Luna has also some songs that never left her room. Sisters made face expressions like they felt stupid. Lincoln: If you still feel hurt, I can try to invite Ronnie Anne to show you how we dance. Luna: This can work if Ronnie Anne agree. Lincoln: I hope she agrees for 2 dances one day. Now I need to go sleep because Santiago Grandparents will arrive before midday. Next day Lincoln came to Santiago House in his suit and with shining hair. Lincoln: Beunos dias, Santiago Familia. Bobby: Abuelo and Abuela didn't come yet. Why is your head shining? Lincoln: My sisters discovered it and made me a makeover. Bobby: This can be distracting. Oh, no! They arrived. You didn't practice the final pose. Ronnie: Don't worry Bobby, we trained a lot and the last pose is simple. Ronnie Anne and Bobby's grandparents came into Santiago house to greet their grandchildren and their parents. They spoke only in Spanish. When Lincoln bowed himself and tried to greet them Bobby grabbed his arm. Lincoln: I was about to greet them. Bobby: I will introduce you because I know how to do it. They don't speak English. Didn't you notice they look on you with suspicion? Lincoln: Why? Because of my white hair? Bobby: Because you're a gringo and their trust for them is limited. Lincoln: I hope they will change their mind after seeing my performance. The eldery guests sit in armchairs to watch Lincoln and Ronnie Anne dance tango and didn't stop looking hostile at the boy. Lincoln: Bobby Where are the gloves? Bobby: facepalmed Oh, no I washed them and they didn't dry yet. Ronnie: What now? We will embarrass ourselves when Lincoln touches my tight. Lincoln: Actually I feel strange when I touch your back also. Why do you have to wear the backless dress? Ronnie: Because the one in which I danced yesterday got sweaty. Bobbie: No time left. You must dance right now! Show must go on! !El espectáculo debe continuar! Bobby turned the music on but he was nervous and turned the wrong one much to surprise of everyone. He changed the music for the right one. Lincoln asked Ronnie Anne for hand by his gesture, so she gave him her hand and they approached each other. Lincoln: I feel stressed when watched. Ronnie: Just pretend we're alone. Lincoln grabbed Ronnie Anne's right hand with his left hand and put his right hand on her back. They made 1 step in Lincoln's left, Ronnie Anne put her left leg on Lincoln's right tight for a moment and then put in back on the floor. Lincoln stepped with his right leg forward, Ronnie Anne steped with her right leg back. Then Lincoln stepped with his left leg forward and Ronnie Anne with her left leg back. They made half spin and made that cross stand again. Lincoln spined Ronnie Anne and catched her to prevent her fall. They made 3 steps in Ronnie Anne's backside by crossing legs of each other. Both dancers wraped their right legs around their left legs of each other. Then they made several spins kicking air behind their backs. After that they walked 4 steps in Lincoln's front and then 5 steps in Ronnie Anne's front. Lincoln spined Ronnie Anne and then they turned around twice. Ronnie Anne lifted her right leg, allowing Lincoln to grab her tight, what made them blush. In this pose they made a spin. Bobby saw they felt uncomfortable and slowly began panicing, but her breathed deeply when they changed to standard pose quickly. Then they walked in spiral way, turning around and crossing legs of each other with their legs. Longer they danced the more they enjoyed it forgetting they are observed. In their final move Ronnie Anne sat on Lincoln's lap, bending her leg and kissed each other. Because they forgot they are observed their kissing turned passionate and they began rubbing each other's backs. They enjoyed this so much that it took bit long before they heard Bobby's "Hey! It's over!" and returned to reality. They blushed and thought they failed but instead their received an aplause and red roses were thrown around them. Bobby: Sigh, I feared it won't work but all I needed is more faith in them. Lincoln: I feared we're failing. Ronnie: Almost when we forgot we aren't alone. Ronnie's grandfather: Bien hecho mi nietecita. Esos tres minutos fueron hermosos para mis ojos. Lincoln: I don't speak Spanish so what is your grandfather saying? Ronnie: Well done, my granddaughter. Those 3 minutes were so nice for my eyes. Ronnie's grandfather: He visto muchas presentaciones de tango, pero nunca algo como esto. Hubo mucha pasión tanto como el baile como el beso. Ronnie: I have seen many tango performances but rarely such like this one. So much passion in both dance and kissing. Ronnie's grandfather: Si solo tu compañero fuese más moreno" Ronnie: Only if your parnter were more tanned. Lincoln: I rather be judged by actions rather than appearance. Ronnie: My grandparents are nice when you get to know them better. Lincoln returned to his house and told them about everything in details. The sisters were excited, especially Lori. Luna patted Lincoln on head and Leni hugged him. Lisa observed them and began to feel sorry for kicking Lincoln out from the party week ago. Next evening the siblings sans Lisa came to their yard. Suddenly a smoke arrived and Lisa came from it. Lori: Why did you gather us here? Lisa: To inform you that I feel bad for ruining your party. Lincoln: Simple apologies won't change anything. Lisa: That's why I organised a new party. showed a remoted control and pushed buttons to turn lights on Siblings: Wow! Lisa: Gluten-free snacks, unbreakable dishes, disc jockey stuff, heavy speakers. Luna: I take the DJ role. Lincoln: I hope there won't be any expelings. Lisa: There won't be, I even destroyed my notes. I had no right to observe you whole time and document your behaviour. Luan: Finally you realised! Lisa: Brother, I'm sorry for excluding you from the family party. I was dumb to not think it's like excluding you from family. Lincoln: Now apologies accepted. Ronnie: arriving I thought you are inside the house. Lori: Good you came. I hope you two can dance tango for us again. Ronnie: To be honest I have enough of tango. Sisters: disapointed Why? Lincoln: I can tell. We trained whole week and needed to control ourselves a lot. I rather dance disco too. Lisa: You say it, you have it. pushed button in her remote control to make a disco ball appear Leni: Oh, shiny! Ronnie: Now we can dance as we please. Lincoln: Let's dance free style! All: Yeah! Luna turned on the music, Lisa gave colourful lights from disco ball and the rest danced as wildy as they could. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne approached each other during dance. Lincoln: the audience I feel like me and Ronnie Anne got closer during the tango dance. I also got tougher and physically fitter than before and I learned how to defend myself from Lynn. It was an interesting and passionate experience but we all prefer to dance as we please. In disco nobody tells me how to move. Now let's dance and have fun! THE END Trivia *Idea of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne dancing Tango came to my mind when I rewatched episode "Blood Moon Ball" of show Star vs Forces of Evil. *This fanfic was written before episode "Cheater by the Dozen", meaning I predicted that Bobby and Lori can dance tango. *Idea for Lincoln as a party ruiner comes from how he ruined 2 pool parties in "Linc or Swim" and how selfishly he acted to Clyde when he preferred to be with his sisters over him in "Overnight Success". *Makeover Lincoln descrbied was the flashback from "One of the Boys". *Like Lincoln tells in the fanfic his training is similar to Lana's training in "Toads and Tiaras". *Scene of Lincoln opening door to see his sisters angry is similar to the one in infamous 4th episode of the series. *I watched several dance scenes from tv show "Dancing with the Stars" to describe dancing moves of Lincoln and Ronnie. This was the hardest part of writting the story. *Lincoln gets blushed and embarassed when he touches Ronnie Anne's thigh and back due to hitting puberty. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Ronnie Anne Category:Episodes focusing on Bobby Category:Loud House Fanfictions